


The Vow

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s14e11 Willoughby, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Bishop makes a promise. Oneshot.
Kudos: 6





	The Vow

I sit at the bed, grasping the hand of Qasim Naasir, a translator and a man who is also my boyfriend.

Or..

Or rather, _was._

But he's dead now, his life having been cruelly cut short due to his line of work which made him a target of Kai Chen, a businessman who also uses terrorist attacks to manipulate the stock markets to his own advantage and who was also the subject of Operation Willoughby, an undercover operation dedicated to bringing Chen to justice.

We were so close to arresting Chen, only for the investigation to be hit by unexpected developments, one being the realization that one of the officers associated with the operation was secretly informing Chen of what was going on which explains how Chen was able to avoid the trap.

It doesn't matter anymore, though.

Not..

Not when Qasim, the only man I had truly fallen in love with after divorcing from Jake is lying here, brain-dead with the machines only keeping him alive due to the fact that he was deprived of oxygen for too long after he was shot three times in the chest before collapsing to the floor, a moment I witnessed.

I remember after shouting to call 911, performing CPR on him, praying that it would be enough to keep him alive just until the EMTs got there.

Now, though, hours later, I know that my efforts were in vain.

But I won't forget you, Qasim.

I promise.

However, I'm not interested in arresting Chen.

Not anymore.

Why?

Because I'm going to kill Chen.

And when he's dead, I'll be finally able to move on with my life.

I'm sure of it.

I really am.

**Fin**


End file.
